1. Field
Embodiments of the present invention relate to an overvoltage protection circuit, and more particularly, to an overvoltage protection circuit that prevents inflow of an overvoltage to a main circuit from the outside of the main circuit.
2. Discussion of Related Art
With an increase in the use of various electrical and electronic devices, an applied input voltage frequently becomes an overvoltage due to a noise generated from the outside. Such an inflow of an overvoltage may damage a main circuit in electronic equipment.
Thus, an overvoltage protection circuit is needed to effectively prevent the inflow of an overvoltage to the main circuit from the outside of the main circuit.